


Pushy

by FightTheThorn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bondage, Foreplay, Gags, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Suits, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin returns from a heist and convinces Jigen to try something intense and wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be an experience on how I could depict my perfect sexual encounter with someone I was attracted to. It's all an experiment, so please feel fee to tell me what you think (it'd be very appreciated). Enjoy!

He knew that look.

Jigen tilted his chair on the hind legs, his feet up on the table and a cigarette between his teeth. He closed his eyes, puffing the cigarette out of pure habit. His arms were folded in front of him comfortably.

Lupin had walked into the room, loudly placing his newest theft on the table and gazing at Jigen's face.

He peeked under his eyelid, hazarded a glance, knowing he'd regret it.

His partner looked at him hungrily, eyes dilated with arousal. Lupin’s latest caper had gone very well, apparently. Jigen had been sitting at home, taking a break from all the running around. Lupin said he’d be able to handle it, so it was hard to guess what happened, but whatever it was, Lupin had come back eager for some intimate time with his lover. It wasn't hard to tell after how long they'd been together. He wanted Jigen in the bedroom and he would do anything to convince him he wanted it too.

Jigen let out a groan, shutting his eyes tight. He turned his head away, pulling his legs down from the table and resting the legs of the chair solidly on the ground. He could almost feel Lupin's hand reaching out through the air until it brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Jigen..." his voice held a pleading tone, but Jigen wouldn't give in. Not yet anyway. He had to show some strength, some determination before Lupin crushed it like it was nothing at all. It was the principle of the matter.

He shook his head. "I'm enjoying a smoke and I don't want to just uproot it all for you."

The outright “no” had apparently spurred Lupin on, because he moved to sit in Jigen's lap, wrapping his arms around Jigen’s shoulders, leaning in, and kissing at his neck. A cunning attempt to get an arousal out of him.

It worked.

Jigen bit hard on the cigarette, feeling it crumple under the pressure. He raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed as Lupin continued.

One of Lupin’s hands ran over his shoulder and then over his chest, pulling Jigen’s shirt up. It slipped under the shirt and ran callused fingers over Jigen’s stomach. The other hand lightly gripped the back of his head to keep him from pulling away from Lupin’s attack on his neck (like he would).

Jigen let out a non-committal grunt, slightly opening an eye when the hand stroking his chest suddenly changed direction and cupped his groin. "You're pushy."

Lupin let out a pleased chuckle, standing up and practically skipping into the bedroom.

Another groan and Jigen was on his feet, snuffing the cigarette in the ashtray. "He needs to find another hobby." As he followed Lupin into the bedroom, he loosened his tie and unclipped it from his shirt.

Lupin was waiting for him, handcuffs swinging around his index finger playfully. It wasn't just thieving he needed to spice up. Apparently, he'd many a sexual exploit, which turned him from seeking the safe vanilla to more kinky forms of sex.

Jigen knew where this was going. He hadn’t been too keen at the start, but had tried it when Lupin had asked. It was _Lupin_ after all. Not like he would take a no to begin with, but he had this part of him that made Jigen want to see what he’d do next. Still, after a while, he'd grown to enjoy it himself.

As long as Lupin was happy.

He left the door open, the other room's light caused a silhouette on the wall illuminating Lupin’s predatory grin. Two long strides brought him close enough to touch Lupin. He reached a hand out and placed the palm of it against Lupin's face. Jigen leaned in, bending into a small bow, and kissed him on his forehead, the other hand reaching out and intertwining with one of Lupin's fingers.

Lupin smiled, craning his neck back a little to land a kiss on Jigen’s lips, his hand intertwining with Jigen’s, the other fell down to his side. He broke the kiss and looked up into Jigen’s eyes, just staring into them for what felt like a long minute.

In a quick motion, he pushed Jigen onto the bed. He straddled him, taking his hands and placing them roughly up above his head through the metal headboard.

Jigen let it happen, gazing up at Lupin's chest as he felt the cold cuffs trapping his hands through the metal. He pulled at them a little, testing their durability, but it was just a formality. The click signalled everything and Lupin never bought those trick handcuffs. Something about how mentally exhilarating the fluffy handcuffs were, but they were embodying the whole sexual act. It was boring.

Lupin sat up straight, watching Jigen for a good minute, taking in how Jigen looked beneath him. He reached into his back pocket and removed the bandanna he’d used for the day’s heist.

Jigen swallowed, trying to look uninterested, but he couldn't help licking his lips. Lupin had been wearing the bandanna over his mouth when he left. It had his sweat on it, his taste. Jigen knew where it was going. His partner really had an effect on him, getting him even interested in the other's taste each and every time Lupin forced it on him. One time, Lupin had Jigen lick him from head to toe. _Invigorating_ to say the least. Jigen watched as Lupin planted his lips on it, knowing full well Jigen was getting hard at the very thought.

Lupin didn’t move, his back straight as he brought the bandanna down to rest against Jigen's lips.

Jigen didn't let it in at first, simply on principle. Damn did he want it. He could taste it through the small interaction with his lips, hazarding a lick of his lips before he opened his mouth completely. He let it slide in-between his teeth, feeling Lupin’s hands brush against his hair as Lupin tied it tight behind his head. He could feel it press against the edges of his mouth. Effective, but comfortable.

He could taste Lupin, taste the sweat. It was only another step to imagine what he’d done with it. Had he pulled it from the cover over his mouth to let it rest around his neck? Had Lupin run into some danger and his enemy use it to gag him as well? Jigen groaned despite his control. He gazed into Lupin's eyes, wondering what was next. Lupin kept Jigen on his toes, but sometimes he was more predictable than anything. It was just a matter of figuring it out.

Lupin unbuttoned his shirt, pushing them to the side to expose Jigen’s chest. He bent his back forward, kissing at the centre of his chest, slipping his tongue out to run along the smooth skin. He nipped and bit, his tip of his nose brushing teasingly over Jigen’s chest hair. As Jigen let out a muffled moan, Lupin pulled away, staring at Jigen with a unblinking, lustful stare as he reached into his left back pocket and pulled out a black silk handkerchief. It was wrapped in paper, as if Lupin had actually gone into a shop and bought it that day. It looked new in any case.

Jigen eyed it lustfully.

Lupin slowly unwrapped it, running his fingers over the fabric and taking it out, tossing the wrapping aside. He ran it slowly against Jigen's stomach, watching as Jigen closed his eyes and let out a low groan. The handkerchief slid up his body guided by Lupin’s fully splayed hand until it reached Jigen’s neck. Lupin pulled his hand away, the handkerchief with it to fold it neatly in his hands. He made a long rectangle, leaning forward and placing it over Jigen’s eyes before tying it behind his head.

He could feel the soft fabric against his face, smell Lupin’s cologne in the air, _feel_ the warmth of his lover’s body around his groin. _Fuck_. How did Lupin know how to make him feel completely and utterly helpless and make him _love_ it?

Jigen felt Lupin's hands touch his body again, feeling them rise up to brush over his nipples over and over again. It was so silent in the room he could hear his own groan as clear as if it were Lupin whispering in his ear. He could hear Lupin’s calm and collected breathing, hinted with a want and need Jigen could reciprocate. Jigen let out a surprised gasp when he realized one of Lupin's hands had left his chest and grasped the front waistband of his pants. He bucked his hips eagerly, swallowing hard as he did and tasting another dose of Lupin.

Lupin continued to pull, excellently multitasking one hand rubbing against his nipples, catching the pert nipple in a thumbnail and flicking it a few times; the other’s index and middle finger running along the edge of his waistband, pulling at odd intervals. He leaned down, pressing his chest against Jigen's, kissing slowly and gently.

The handcuffs rattled above Jigen’s head as he pulled at them. A sudden need to wrap his arms around Lupin, or grip his black hair or the bed sheets below him. Instead, he balled his fingers into a fist. His head pressed hard into the pillow cradling his head, gasping as Lupin’s tongue flicked against one of his nipples.

Lupin proceeded to suck on one, circling around it with his tongue.

Jigen's whole body shivered in need, shaking his head. He made strange noises behind the gag, unsure if it was simply a sound or if he was trying to tell Lupin something. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move. All he knew was how tight his pants felt under Lupin’s weight and the growing mass inside his pants.

Lupin's fingers undid the clasp on Jigen's pants, but he didn't pull down the zipper or press inside further. Instead he ground against Jigen's crotch, using the bed to keep him steady.

They both groaned. Jigen’s cock throbbed against his briefs at the sound of Lupin’s pleasure.

Jigen's hips lifted as high as they could under Lupin's weight, eagerly begging for attention.

Lupin stopped licking at his chest, hands gripping Jigen's sides for support.

His whole body twitched eagerly, biting hard on the gag. Jigen was thrown into ecstasy; his moans left him frequently as his chest began to heave, trying to breathe through his nose.

Lupin stopped grinding against his crotch, shifting back to rest on Jigen's legs. He leaned forward again.

Jigen moaned. He could practically _see_ Lupin grasping the zipper between his teeth. He could feel Lupin’s nose gently brush his happy trail before vanishing followed by the sound of the zipper and hot breath over his underwear. It couldn't hide his raging hard-on, his manhood pressing against the white. It was just a little wet where the tip of his cock pressed against the white. Jigen hadn’t noticed it until he felt the cold air that met its freedom.

Jigen shifted under Lupin's weight, surprised as he felt warm and wet slowly running along the outline of his cock.

Lupin was pressing his tongue against his underwear.

He made loud noises, over-exaggerated quite a bit, but enough to clue Jigen in on what was happening.

It only made it worse. Jigen's need grew and grew, almost fit to burst. He groaned, _moaned_ , Lupin’s name through the gag, rocking his hips up to Lupin’s tongue.

He felt Lupin’s lips touch his waist, baring his teeth to grab the waistband and pulled.

Jigen's voice raised, hips bucking, as he felt his throbbing cock shoot to position. It nearly hit Lupin in the face with how quickly it shot up. He could tell because Lupin let out a small shout and Lupin’s full weight was put back on Jigen's legs.

Lupin laughed at his own mistake, his voice cutting through Jigen’s moans. Jigen felt Lupin’s fingers run over his lips, following the gag to the knot behind Jigen’s head and removed it. It was only a temporary freedom as Lupin replaced it with his mouth. Lupin kissed his lover passionately, grinding against Jigen’s erection simultaneously. Their tongues intertwined, running and pressing against each other like they were running a marathon.

Jigen gasped, pulling in Lupin's tongue to suck on, but Lupin had the same idea.

The handcuffs rattled against the headboard as Jigen tried to sit up a little, perhaps gain a little ground.

Lupin had none of it as he pulled him back to rest against the pillow.

When Lupin finally pulled away, Jigen gasped, panting heavily. His body fell against the sheets, his chest heaving. "Lupin... God..."

He could hear Lupin panting almost as hard, his chuckle permeating the room. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Jigen shook his head. "Bullshit." He smiled, licking his lips. "You spend the whole night touching me and... I'm still so hard."

Lupin kissed him gently, pulling away just as Jigen was about to kiss back. "I'll take care of that."

"You better… _fuck_ … I love you, Lupin."

He could hear the smile in Lupin’s voice. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Lupin III. All credit goes to the makers of the series and the actors. I do not own Lupin or Jigen (but lordy how I'd love to).


End file.
